l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
1198
}} Events * Kaiu Onizuka wins the Topaz Championship. * The Mara wakes from a decades long slumber, and is plagued by her dreams. She writes letters, suggesting Naga artifacts be recovered from Naga temples. * Shinjo Itao and Shinjo Kinto search Naga temples for certain items, using the ronin Chuo and his nephew Karui. * The Balash stirs in his sleep, waking to find his blade missing. * Miya Shoin, Miya Daimyo and Imperial Herald, retires from all his posts. He is succeeded by his son, Miya Kiyokaizu. * Shinjo Min-Hee challenges and kills the Lion Clan Champion Akodo Shinjiro in revenge for her father's death at hands of Shinjiro's father. * Akodo Kano skips his heritage as Lion Clan Champion's heir, passing the mantle to her sister Akodo Dairuko. * The Scorpion Wall is breached by Ki no Oni. * Ikoma Satoru becomes the Turquoise Champion. * Hida Haruto becomes the Kakeguchi Daimyo. * Shinjo Scouts returned to the Oasis of Spirits in the place suggested by Moto Naleesh. * The Imperial Governor of the Colonies Otomo Suikihime reforms the Ivory Court, creating several new posts, as the Ivory Chancellor and five Ministries. * Otomo Takama becomes Chancellor of the Left and his brother Otomo Moritaka becomes Chancellor of the Right. * Seppun Ishitata becomes Minister of Rites, and Isawa Chisaki becomes Minister of Ceremonies. * The Governor Otomo Suikihime issues the Edict of Exploration. * Yoritomo Asuka becomes Minister of the Census. * The Minister of the Center is replaced by Doji Harashige. * The lands the Spider claim now will be for the Spider alone. They begin the construction of the Steel Soul Dojo. * Yodotai forces ambush Unicorn caravans in the Ki-Rin's Path. * A Ruhmalist temple is found by the Spider Clan. The Blood of the Preserver is seized there. * Tension increases between the Crane and Mantis Clans regarding commerce interests in the Colonies. * The Emerald Champion Utaku Ji-Yun sanctions the Mantis-Crane War in the Colonies. * The Ninth Imperial Legion is sent to the Colonies. * The Crab Clan begin to attack the Spider Clan in the Colonies. * The Lion begin to attack the Spider Clan in the Colonies. * The Mantis get their fleet past of Twin Forks City, breaking the Crane blockade. * The left wing of Kyuden Kankei is burned to the ground. * The Master of Water Asako Karachu foresees the Siege of the Second City. He tells it to Moshi Sasako before his mind forgets his own accounts. * A doppelganger of Shosuro Keirei is created with an Egg of P'an Ku. * The Second City is besieged by the Ninth Imperial Legion. The Ivory Court host the colonial winter court. * P'an Ku's madness is exposed by the Fudoist. * The Second City surrenders and the governor Otomo Suikihime escapes. Her name is stricken from the Otomo family rolls. * Kalani's Landing is attacked by a Crane fleet. * The Spider Clan Champion Daigotsu Kanpeki marries in secret with Otomo Machiko. * The Empire learn that a long-standing conflict between the mad dragon P'an Ku and the Fudo cult had exacerbated conflicts in the Colonies. * Yasuki Bikan becomes regent of the Yasuki family. Month of the Dragon * Togashi Maro, formerly known as Mirumoto Mareshi, disappears. * The Naga Embassy is destroyed by an explosion. * The Shinomen Forest is attacked and the Shinomen Tower is burned to the ground. Month of the Serpent * Dark Naga infiltrates the Second City killing the Imperial Governor of the Colonies Ikoma Katsuru. * Akasha disappears. Month of the Horse * Doji Hakuseki is appointed to investigate the incidents related to the Naga race. * Hida Fubatsu disappears and all his students are found dead. Month of the Goat * Otomo Suikihime becomes the Imperial Governor of the Colonies. Month of the Monkey * The temple of the Dark Naga is found by Iweko's Conquerors. * A Scorpion patrol is attacked by Naga in a temple in the Shinomen Mori while seeking information about the vanished. Month of the Rooster * Shinjo Tselu is apointed as the first Ivory Champion and Minister of Defense and Justice. * Mirumoto Shikei learns the location of the Dark Naga's lair in the Shinomen Mori. * An Imperial Legion under the command of Akodo Kano and Tamori Yayu is sent to the Shinomen to find the Dark Naga. Month of the Dog * The Phoenix deploy a fleet to find a Black Pearl in the sea. * Mirumoto Shikei breaks an arm of Shinjo Min-Hee in a kenjutsu practice during the Festival of the Hundred Hands. Battles * Mantis-Crane War in the Colonies * War of Serpents * Battle of Ten Thousand Martyrs * Heretic War Deaths * Akita * Akodo Shinjiro * Akodo Suoh * Asako Kouhei * Asako Shoji * Bayushi Himaru * Bayushi Ryoku * Bayushi Taji * Buraindo * Daidoji Ibara * Daidoji Katsutomo * Daidoji Narizane * Daigotsu Nizaru * Daigotsu Ryuto * Doji Nikaitsu * Doji Rengetsu * Drunken Tiger * Hida Akano * Horiuchi Nobane * Ide Kamino * Ide Shimoro * Ikoma Katsuru * Isawa Chenko * Isawa Sakonoko * Jahan * Kakita Hiro * Kakita Kyoya * Karui * Raya * Mara * Moshi Hiroko * Moto Jun-Ni * Moto Ogama * Oda * Otomo Teruken * Seppun Taiyiko * Seppun Tomko * Shiba Fukada * Shinjo Etsuma * Togashi Osawa * Tsuruchi Etsui * Tsuruchi Shigekazu * Tsuruchi Shisuken * Tsuruchi Tomaru * Tsuruchi Yakusho * Yoritomo Akukiho * Yoritomo Doho * Yoritomo Iwashi * Yoritomo Sakuma * Yoritomo Tsang * Yoritomo Zinan Category:Timelines